The Lost Boys: The Beginning
by MoggieFish
Summary: This is the story of how our favourite vampires: The Lost Boys, got together as a pack. The story unfolds with the day the acting leader David became one of the undead, and then goes through the members, even showing one of the members first kills, an important part of a young vampire's life. We also explore how the two Halflings, Star and Laddie got into the group, as well as Sam.
1. Chapter 1: David

**_DISCLAIMER:_ This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from the 1987 movie: The Lost Boys, which belongs to Warner Bros. and Joel Schumacher. All characters used in this fanfiction are created by the writer of the script and director for which I claim no ownership over or the world in which this story takes place. The story I tell here is about how the characters became vampires, and is of my own invention. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I am not profiting financially from this story.**

* * *

**Time: 1873**

It was the year of 1873 and the Timber Culture Act had just been passed. This allowed the potential Homesteaders a chance of 160 acres of free land providing they planted trees on 40 acres. David and his family were such a family craving the freedom that American allowed them, moving over from England, the family hoped for a new life, one that was free from unemployment and financial crisis. David's Father had left many months before in the hopes of building a house suitable for his family to live in. The train drew to a stop, glancing down, David shook awake the young child that lay asleep on his arm, opening her eyes, the child blinked sleepily before holding out her arms signalling to David that she desired to be picked up. Picking up the child, David held his case in the other and stepped off the train and into the sunlight. David was certainly odd looking to the others that grew up around him, he was rather rebellious for his age and hated following orders, his looks also got him cast odd stares. His grandmother often told him that he was blessed, what with his silvery white hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin, although David couldn't see the appeal, he would much rather look like the Plains Indians he so often read about in his local newspaper.

Looking over, he saw his mother was struggling with a leather bound case, sighing loudly, and shifting the girl onto his back, David gently took the case out of his Mother's hands who smiled gratefully. They soon approached a somewhat small Sod house, crudely made and David could already tell that it would be dirty. His father was sat outside the house in a wooden chair, the man smiled when he saw his family approach. Forgetting her tiredness, the little girl clambered off David's back and ran towards the man who caught her and spun her around,

"My little Cecilia, my darling girl!" with Cecilia still holding on tight around his neck, he held out his arms for his wife, who laughed and kissed him. Upon David's turn to greet his Father, David simply nodded in greeting before walking into the house.

Months had passed and life in the 'Wild West' had so far been like nothing the advertisements had portrayed. Only 6 weeks into living in the Sod House, Cecilia had fallen ill which David believed was down to the condition of the house, adding onto the stress and worry that the family felt for Cilly's sickness, David's Mother also began having panic attacks due to her conversations with other Homesteader women, who had told her about the family that lived only a short distance away and how their children had been stolen by the Local tribe of Plains Indians, which David felt were silly rumours. David had never thought about what he would do if his sister was taken, it didn't seem like something as dreadful as that could happen, but it seemed fate had other plans for David.

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was filled with various wonderful shades of yellow, red and pink. David smiled as he approached his house, it wasn't much, but it did the job for him and his family. Walking in through the door, he was met by the blank stares of his parents,

"What's going on?"

His Father barely glanced up at him before muttering something about how Cecelia had wandered off. David stared at his parents unable to understand why they were just sitting there whilst their daughter was off somewhere in a very dangerous place, full of wolves, harsh weather and criminals. His Mother gave a sob before wailing about how the new neighbour Max had told them not to leave the house as it was too dangerous and he would bring back Cecelia at all costs. David laughed harshly before grabbing his pistol and running out of the Sod House, unsure of which way to go, David ran in the direction that he hoped was the right way.

David approached a sand hill and when reaching the top, was met by a disgusting image, mutilated bodies lay in the sand, some had heads torn off, others missing limbs, all empty of blood. Sliding down, David approached the bodies cautiously; he looked around with sharp eyes. It was then that a feeling of horror washed over him, laying face down in the sand, drenched in blood was the body of a long child, a child, from what David could see, had the same hair colour as him and was wearing a once pretty white dress, both now stained with blood. Running towards the body, David couldn't stop the sobs that soon racked his body, his sister was dead, and it was _his_ fault, the young man felt like he should have been at home with his sister, not off out with his friends at the local bar. He cradled his sister's body, and began to rock back and forth, his bad-boy image slowly falling. It was then, David heard a noise, and it didn't seem human. Whatever had killed all these people and his sister had come back, obviously to finish what it had started. He silently placed the body onto the floor and got to his feet, getting out his pistol. The growling and snarling continued and David began to wildly look around. It was then that he was struck, he fell onto his knees, still looking for his attacker, and whoever it was was fast, extremely fast. The attack continued and now it seemed David was more blood than mortal, a loud inhuman scream filled his ears, David's head began to spin, and the noise was doing a number on his ears. Then there was silence.

Whoever had attacked him hadn't even finished the job properly, now David laid in blood soaked sand, gazing at the star filled sky, a sense of peace washing over him. Just then a figure stepped in front of David's line of sight, scaring the shit out of him, it was a wonder he was still alive.  
"Well, he certainly did a lot of damage to you didn't he?"  
David stared at the man; a growling caught his attention, causing panic to build up in his system.  
The man laughed "Don't worry about that" he said "It's only my dog Thorn" the man patted the head of a large white dog, "The one that attacked you is, how do you say, sleeping with the mortals"  
The man crouched down to David's level and placed a hand under David's chin, "I leave the choice to you, young man. My name is Max, and I can save you, but you would no longer be who you are." David glared at the man, what did he mean by 'no longer who he once was'? Surely if he could be saved it would be a good thing?  
David then realized that he didn't really want to die, and there was nothing left for him anyway, no future, no friends and he lost his sister, David made a gurgled sound towards Max, who smirked. What happened next was something that David certainly did not expect, he thought Max would have picked him up and patched him up, but the man had transformed, his face became more angular and more sinister, complete with fangs and blood red eyes. David's eyes widened in horror, "This" began Max, "Is what you'll become. Are you ready young man?" There was no answer, but then there was pain, and then David saw black.

When David awoke he sat up, a burning sensation deep in his throat, his head hurt like hell and his eyes were crusty. He took in his surroundings, Max stood by a fireplace watching the boy silently.

"Welcome to the family"

**Hello and I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of 'The Lost Boys: The Beginning'. This story will follow each member of the vampire group known as the Lost Boys, and each chapter will show how each boy became a vampire, starting with David and ending eventually with Laddie. The next chapter will be about Dwayne.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dwayne

**Time: 1886**

A lone figure stood on the hill, wrapped up well in a dark cloak, protecting him from the setting sun. Shielding his eyes, he scanned the area. Ignoring the rain that was dripping down him, the man threw off the cloak. The stranger smiled to himself. It seemed the whole day was giving him pleasure, despite the bad weather. A few moments more, and the young man turned his attention away from the group of men of whom he watched to the older man beside him.

"Now David" the older man said as he crouched down, hard eyes still watching the men below, "before you attack, you must pick out your target. Make sure he cannot get away. If he does, our cover may be blown…"  
It was strange that Max was telling him all this, even though the man would often tell David this before a hunt, David knew that this time, they were not here to hunt. David stared at the man, questioning his motives before nodding. He looked back down towards the school, David was sure that it was a strange school, full of stolen children who were then forced to forget their own beliefs and forced to follow a new religion of which they felt no connection.

All children were taken to this boarding school, particularly if they were different; the school's obvious motto was 'Kill the Indian in him and save the man'. David could tell that it damaged the children, they would no longer fit in with their tribes and due to the prejudice of the Americans, and they certainly wouldn't fit in there either. In a way, it made David feel sick. He turned his thoughts back to how much his life had changed in the last month: his sister had wandered off and was killed by the man that had been the one to begin the end of his mortal life, and now the man in front of him was the one he was now forced to know as Father, David had grudgingly accepted the fact, after much force given from Max, that it was in a vampire's nature to kill, and that Cecilia was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, as was the group of men he had killed. Then not only did this Max _make _David into a bloodsucker, and force him to live of the life force of mortals, but now Max had decided that he wanted a new son, not that he was bored with David of course, no the older vampire _loved _David, wanted to teach the young man how to become a top vampire, how to survive in the wilderness, how to be the most threatening and dangerous thing ever known to the world. David sighed and bought a gloved hand to his face, "Are we going to get this over with? I'm getting impatient Max"

Max laughed, "In time David, you'll be able to contain your hunger, and even spend time with humans" David snorted, unimpressed with the answer, he was supposed to be a feared killer! What was the need for hanging out with mere mortals!

Max got to his feet, and drifted down towards the school, he perched on a flag pole, he motioned for David to follow, who did so clumsily. Looking in through the window, Max pointed towards a table where one lone teenager sat. "This is the young man I have chosen to be your brother David… now all you need to do is get him out of there, out here and turn him"

David stared at Max, before turning back and concentrating on the man, he looked to be, from what David could see, about the same age or maybe a year older than David himself. "What's his name?" Max smirked, "It seems that after he was brought here to this so called finishing school, he was given a new name" David motioned for him to carry on "From what I seem to remember I think his name might be Dwayne"

Closing his eyes, David bought the image of the young Native American, Dwayne, into his mind

'_Dwayne… Dwayne…' _nothing, sighing, he tried again '_Dwayne, Dwayne. Come with me Dwayne' _Dwayne's head snapped up, and looked around, there was no emotion present on his face, but there was fear in his eyes… David smirked; he loved it when people got scared. Dwayne got to his feet and cautiously moved towards door. There was a couple of silent moments until Dwayne arrived outside, looking up at the night's sky with a frown. Max looked over at David, before motioning for the young vampire to drop down and on with befriending Dwayne. Silently dropping down, David smirked when he finally saw some emotion on the man's face,

"I'm David" he said holding out his hand, Dwayne made a connection with the voice he heard just moments ago and this _David. _"Dwayne" was all he said, grabbing David's hand in a firm handshake. It was then that Max joined the two, grabbing Dwayne from behind, the man soon lost consciousness.

The house in which David and Max lived seemed pretty ordinary from the outside. Max, to outsiders, seemed one of the lucky ones, the one rich enough to get wood imported to make a house, David had questioned the elder about the wooden house, something told David that they (as vampires) really shouldn't be living in a house that could potentially kill them, to which Max replied saying it was highly unlikely as there were no sharp areas. Dwayne had been laid on a mat that had been placed in front of a small fire, once again another thing David questioned. To say that David was excited was an understatement, David may not have shown it, but he was somewhat excited that he could finally have someone that he could at least share this interesting power with. When Dwayne finally awoke, Max had left to hunt, (much to the disappointment of David) leaving the blonde male in charge. He smirked when he saw Dwayne sit up with wide eyes, not emotion betraying on his face. It seemed time at the boarding school had taken it's toll on him, removed all his beliefs, his tradition, his emotion and instead replaced it with what David could only describe as a machine, they were not the monsters, it was the humans that were the true monsters that women should have been warning their children about rather that the _'cold bloodsuckers that would creep into your bedroom at night and suck you dry' _

David eventually struck up a conversation with his new brother, and he could tell that the man was hurting, he had been taken away from his family and forced to accept new ideas. David had learnt that Dwayne was in fact older than him by a year, meaning that the Plains Indian man was twenty years of age, while David was at a frozen nineteen. The first thing that Dwayne did upon being allowed to move was remove his shirt, saying that he 'hated the ghastly thing', there was another thing David had learnt, Dwayne wasn't much of a talker.

**So this is the second chapter, so David has been a vampire for about a month and he made the kill almost instantly due to pressure from Max. In this chapter we see how Dwayne became a vampire, his story is based upon one I learnt in my American West history class, where after the Native Americans were moved onto reservations, the White Americans would take both girls and boys to boarding schools, while their families could do nothing about it, with the fear that their rations would be stopped. I just changed it to a finishing school because of Dwayne's age. **

**Thank you to those that read and review, I love you!**

**MoggieFish**


	3. Chapter 3: Paul

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have edited the previous chapters due to god awful mistakes and lets face it, the chapters sucked. They are hopefully a lot better now! All chapters now feature the exact year that they took place.**

**Time: 1962**

David scowled at the welcome sign that told him that they were now entering the town called Santa Carla, David couldn't help but question whether Max was stupid or something as he was pretty sure that there was only sunshine around here, what a _great _place for a group of vampires to live. David muttered under his breath, his pack mate Dwayne laughed but stopped when he received a glare from Max who was sat in the driving seat. It had been a nightmare, they continuously had to stop and rest due to the bloody sunlight, and David was holding onto the thought that it had taken them nearly a month to get from New York to here, and he'd never let Max forget that. After picking up Dwayne, the somewhat strange family moved from the plains to New York where Max worked as a night-time news reporter and the boys tried to stay out of trouble, the key word being tried.

David growled to himself, the 1960's was definitely turning out to be one of the worst times he had lived through, _hippies _he thought with disgust, they were everywhere, smoking, drinking, getting high and trying to spread peace… how many more was David going to have to kill before they understood that he didn't want peace. He almost laughed, back when he was human, he _wanted _peace. Then Max came along and ruined it all and made him into _this_, not that David was complaining, he'd rather be a vampire than a stupid mortal. The car stopped, and David was the first to get out, followed by Dwayne. Thorn, who was one Dwayne's lap followed and snapped at David's ankles, that hell hound really didn't like him. Dwayne slapped David on the shoulder, "Maybe you shouldn't have pulled his tail when Max was sleeping?" Dwayne raised his eyebrows, before grabbing a crate full of stuff and made his way towards the house, it was a stunning house and for once David was proud that he had Max, what was the point of being stinking rich if you didn't spend, spend, spend. Max got out of the car with more boxes and chucked them carelessly to the floor, it wasn't as if he didn't care for his possessions but travelling for a month in a small car with David _and _Thorn nearly drove the usually calm man insane. Taking the crate out of Dwayne's hands, he ushered the two men out of his house, with a yell of "Go have fun"

Looking at each other, and having no other modes of transport, the two vampires took to the air.

The boardwalk was interesting to the two men, they had never seen anything like it before and it stood out, what with all the lights and all types of people. It was also thick with smoke, in almost every shop or bar, it was almost certain that you wouldn't be able to see in front of your face due to the high amounts of smoke, it seemed David would fit right in. The young vampires chose a bar at the far end of the boardwalk, it was cleaner than the rest and had a variety of people, unlike the others which were just full of Hippies, David _really_ hated Hippies.

* * *

Dwayne was sat in a booth, alone drinking down a beer when he caught sight of the blonde man, he stood out compared to the others. Just like David, the man wore all black, but there was a difference between the calm yet psychotic David, this man was totally off his rocker, _'easy pickings'_ Dwayne thought as he got to his feet, David had left to feed earlier, telling Dwayne to have a drink before coming over, the Native hadn't eaten for nearly two days, but that the sight of this man he decided to ditch David and eat the kid. He approached the man with confident strides and sat on one of the bar stools next to him, he held out his hand, after all, Max did teach them that manners cost nothing.

"Dwayne"

The blonde turned to look at Dwayne and the shock in his features almost made Dwayne laugh, almost.

"I'm Paul" the guy grinned broadly, before pulling a joint from behind his ear and lighting it, after taking a few drags he held it out to Dwayne, who took it, puffed away then handed it back,

"So Dwayne" Began Paul, "What brings you to Santa Carla?" Dwayne shrugged before muttering about how Max moved them here. Paul nodded, "Wanna know a secret Dwayne?" Dwayne looked at him through narrow eyes "I came here 'cause I'm a runaway. No one looks for you here in Santa Carla, it's a place for lost souls" he laughed and drank his drink in one. Dwayne watched him. Taking the joint away from Paul, he put it out and took Paul by the arm, the man did not question. Once outside, they went down a dark alleyway, it was then Paul questioned Dwayne  
"What are we doing down here?" Dwayne said nothing but leaned against the wall casually. Paul looked around before settling himself on top of a bin. He looked over to Dwayne who was know looking down at the floor, sighing, Paul looked up at the night, the night of Santa Carla was always a beautiful one. It was then Dwayne pounced, Paul wouldn't have expected it, and he didn't, yet it was at that moment that he thought it would be a good idea to pick up a bin lid and check his reflection in the shiny metal, this movement of course held dire consequences for Dwayne who got a face full of metal, poor bloke...

* * *

Dwayne was lying face down on the alleyway floor, much to Paul's amusement who was now in fits of hysterics, and clutching his sides, it was just too funny. Dwayne on the other hand, felt numerous emotions, particularly anger, embarrassment and hunger. Poor Paul probably wouldn't live to see another day. Dwayne moved with incredible speed, and now had Paul pushed against the wall, his face scrunched up in a ferocious snarl. Paul was too high to completely register the exact amount of danger that he was in, he gave out a chocked laugh, thinking that Dwayne was playing around. Dwayne began to lightly claw at Paul's neck, neither Max nor David were here to tell him not to play with his food, and he wanted to draw out the torture of this human for as long as possible, then the unexpected happened. Paul moaned. Dwayne stared at the human, his face betraying his emotions, how could he have moaned? Usually his victims were screaming bloody murder at this point. Either this guy was extremely stupid, got turned on by everything, or was both.

He bought his mouth towards Paul's neck, before licking. Paul shuddered. No, that certainly wasn't good; Dwayne wanted someone that didn't like what he was doing, someone that would scream until they had no voice. Dropping the mortal to the floor, Dwayne took to the air, not caring if anyone saw, he had to get away from that freak. He flew away to the shout of "Caw, Caw Motherfucker"

* * *

It was the next night and the two vampire brothers decided that they would stick together for the evening, check out the boardwalk as best as they could. Max had granted them with a present in the early hours of the evening, two motorbikes, brilliant contraptions they were, sleek, gorgeous, and unbelievably fast. When they arrived at the boardwalk, they were greeted by stares, which of course David answered with a hiss and a sneer. They ended up going to the same bar as the previous night, and Dwayne nearly smacked his head against the wall when he saw who was there, the blonde was in the same seat as the previous night and seemed more pissed then before. David saw the emotion on his brother's face and poked around in his mind for a few moments, he chuckled when he found the answers.  
"Not funny" the Native said before walking off towards the bar tender. Paul noticed the man and waved wildly, much to the horror of Dwayne David smirked and approached Paul,

"Hello Paul" Paul looked over at David with a grin,

"You alright bud?" David shrugged his shoulders; he wasn't so bad, as long as no hippies arrived on scene of course.

He watched with amusement when Dwayne had to come and sit with them, David thought for a moment, Max kept telling David that he wanted a bigger family and the boys had been given a simple wine bottle full of Max's blood, maybe Paul would be a good addition?

Slinging his arm around Paul's shoulders, he led the pot head out of the bar and towards the bikes,

"Wanna go for a ride" Paul's face just about said it all, he was in awe of the bikes; he had never seen such beauty in his short eighteen years of life. The ride back to Max's was short due to the intense speed the boys rode at, and David, to prolong Dwayne's torture, made Paul sit behind Dwayne. Entering the house, the boys were greeted by the growling of Thorn to which David threw his shoe at the dog. David had underestimated Max's companion, the dog caught the shoe and flung it back over to David, who ducked, allowing the shoe to hit Paul on the head. Perfect.

Reaching for the bottle, he moved towards a now seated Paul, he held out a bottle "Sorry about the pup, he's a nasty piece of work. Here drink some of this Paul" the blonde didn't question what the drink was; it seemed the drugs had destroyed his brain cells as did the hit on the head from David's shoe. He gulped down the liquid at a fast pace before falling unconscious to the floor in a heap. Dwayne looked at David before sighing and shaking his head "I can't believe you chose a druggie to be our brother, _I'm_ choosing the next one"

* * *

**So this is Paul's chapter, next up is the lovely innocent Marko. Thank you to those who reviewed, I love you lots. Don't forget to check out the previous two chapters as they are now edited! Oh and David and Thorn _really _do not like each other... Thank you for reviewing!**

**MoggieFish**


	4. Chapter 4: Marko

**Time: 1970**

**Welcome to Marko's chapter! Beware that at first this boy is not the Marko we are all used to, no, once he was a little pussy who got bullied… then what happened, I hear you ask? David got him, that's what happened.**

Marko's life was a good one, sure it had its ups and downs, but then again who's life didn't. Being a teenager in the Seventies had proven to be difficult for Marko, but it also bought out his creative side. Whilst growing up, Marko had never really been the most popular of guys, preferring books over people; he was teased relentlessly for his looks (past the shoulders curly blonde hair) and his introverted attitude. It was only when he was thirteen that the shy boy had started to be brought out of his shell, he made friends with a girl by the names of Cassandra Dowry, and she was a rather threatening child, scary at times. Her height was peculiar for her age, as were her looks which she constantly told Marko would eventually catch on, although why anyone would only wear black was beyond Marko, he preferred bright colours… and glitter.

Now at the age of 17, he and Cassandra were still tight friends, the girl looked out for him, he was still shy and tried to avoid as many fights as he could, which was hard due to Cassandra being the total opposite. School had finished for the day and Marko and Cassandra left with their bags hanging off their shoulders, and arms linked. Cassandra's logic behind this was that if anyone tried anything, they'd have to go through her first. Going down the steps, Cassandra growled when she spotted the school's bullies perched on the brick wall, yes you heard right, the crazy girl growled. Pulling Marko so he was on her other side away from the wall, she walked quickly and smoothly hoping to get the teen away from them

"Oi Fag!"

Marko froze and shifted his position so he could block his view with Cassandra's form, what was the point of having a tall friend if you didn't use her to your advantage? To say that Marko hated confrontation was an understatement, rather than fighting back the boy would rather run.

Cassie turned to yell back at the guy "Piss of Gary, if anyone's a fag it's certainly you!"

Gary was as he called himself, the top Bully of the high school, and he was dead set on hating Marko, going as far to call the boy a Fag due to the clothes he wore, which of course was ridiculous.

Gary clicked his fingers and his four goons slid off of the wall and went to grab both Cassie and Marko, "Please Gary. Look man, we want no trouble" Gary laughed before clicking again, allowing two of his goons to sock Marko in the stomach continuously, the guys laughed. The teen grunted in pain before slowly sliding to the floor, the attack was still continuing. Gary waved his hand and the goons stopped, crouching down, Gary lent in towards Marko's ear "We'll get you real good fag, so good that you won't walk straight" He kicked Marko in the face for good measure before stalking off, his four friends following. Cassandra stood glaring and spewing insults at the back of the gang's heads, she hated them. It was then the girl noticed that Marko was in fact not moving, stumbling to the floor, she turned the kid over before slapping him in the face. Marko woke almost instantly. Grasping him by the arm, Cassandra dragged him to his feet and dragged him off home before anyone else could start a fight with the poor child.

Cassie literally threw Marko into the armchair; she sat opposite him, scowling.

"You're pathetic Markey" she said bluntly

Marko shrugged and reached down, picking up a jacket and a needle and thread, he began to sew a patch onto the jacket. Cassandra watched

"Is it nearly done?" she asked

Marko shook his head "There are still so many patches I need to sew on. I just can't find the right ones" he smiled up at her "I can still wear it though" Cassandra stared at her friend, he really did have it rough at school

"I think you should stay in tonight" she said suddenly, Marko looked at her, hurt in his eyes "Thanks but no thanks"  
"I'm only looking out for you bud"

Marko nodded "I know, but I wouldn't miss this party for the world, it _is_ my first one after all"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and made her way to the door "Fine, but if you get attacked I ain't saving your arse" and with that, the red head walked out.

It was another hour before Marko left the house, he was pretty happy with what he was wearing: Jeans, a white wife beater and his homemade jacket. He spotted Cassandra leaning up against her bike, her eyes bulged when she spotted him, she placed her arm over his shoulders, "Now I know why people think you're a fag" Marko punched her, Cassandra grinned. "Now let's go party!"

The house that the party was being held at was stunning, Marko was unsure of how to describe it, it was that good. The interior was even better in his opinion and he stared in wonder at all the marvellous things about the house. A large white dog was sprawled out on the sofa, while a peroxide blonde seemed to be glaring at it; occasionally smoke blew out of his nose. There was a blur and suddenly Cassandra had leapt onto the back of a guy with long wild blonde hair, Marko had to admit, it was rather funny. A tan teen with as long of hair as Marko's was watching him from the shadows, shifting uncomfortably, Marko wandered off, he was in need of a stiff drink. The man followed him, which Marko thought was a bit odd, turning, Marko half glared at him "Are you following me?"

Dwayne shrugged, and then smirked "yeah I am"

What a creepy guy,

Marko raised his eyebrows, grabbed his glass and went outside, not noticing the group of people approaching him. He was shoved in the back, his drink going down him. He looked up in shock, it was Gary. Marko frowned and slowly started to edge away,

"Now then Marko, do you really think we're gonna let you get away this time?" Marko looked around wildly, and that Native American who was following him earlier had drawn to a halt on the porch, watching with hawk-like eyes.

Gary shoved Marko to the floor, he glared down at his jacket, and "You really are a fag kiddo. Look at the shit you're wearing"

Marko frowned before being on the receiving end of Gary's spit, nice.

"That crazy ass girl isn't here to save you this time"

He sent a kick into Marko's stomach, the attack that was being inflicted was nothing like the previous attacks this gang had performed, it seemed as though the boys were set in to seriously hurt or accidentally kill.

It was then that the scent of blood reached Dwayne's nose and he rushed back inside, he was met with the blank stare of David, who turned to angrily stare at Paul who had Cassandra's bloodless corpse on his lap, Paul shrugged his shoulders, "What I was hungry" reaching into the dead girl's pockets, he took the pack of cigarettes stashed there and left the back room, dropping the body to the floor. All three vampires left the room and were greeted by the yells of Max who seemed to be throwing everyone out of his house, those who didn't evacuate immediately were chased off the property by a pissed off Thorn, the dog was soaking wet and stunk of beer, David's doing.

Paul approached the window, cigarette in mouth and looked out at the still body lying on Max's lawn.

"Do you think he's dead?" he asked suddenly, Dwayne appeared on the porch and inched closer towards the body, he looked over to the three vampires inside the house. Dwayne shook his head; "No, he's still alive" In an instant, all the vampires were gathered around him,

"He's pathetic, he won't amount to anything" David spat, moving the boy's face with his foot. Paul threw his arm over David's shoulders "You sure? I'm pretty sure after the beating he just went through he should be dead, yet here he is…"  
David broke away from Paul's grasp, "Be that as it may _Paul_, the kid is dying" it was then Dwayne spoke up, "I've been watching this kid for a while David, and seeing how you chose Paul, you said I get to choose the next one"  
Max ended up smacking himself in the face, his boys were stupid and immature, with Thorn at his heels he stalked back inside grumbling about how he never should have become a Father. Watching their sire leave with a 'he's off his head' look present of their faces, David eventually broke down when Dwayne promised that the kid would be good for Paul and probably stop the druggie from doing anything stupid.

They carried the kid inside, the scent of his blood seemed to be driving the youngest two mad, and David just looked at the kid with hate. Dwayne reached for the bottle and took of the lid; Paul made Marko's body sit up, before Dwayne violently poured the liquid down his throat.

"Seriously man, if I didn't know what you were doing, I would say that you were trying to kill him" They sat in silence watching the sleeping form of the boy, "Well not that this isn't entertaining or anything. I'm tired and off to sleep" Paul left the room, leaving Dwayne sitting by Marko's bedside and a rather bored David glaring at the spawn of the devil, otherwise known as Thorn.

When Marko awoke the next evening, he retched and leaned over the side of the bed, maybe David was right, he did look rather pathetic. Slapping him on the shoulder, Dwayne pulled him to his feet and led him towards the living room where both David and Paul were smoking like chimneys.

"So…" began Paul "Tell us about yourself bud"

Marko shrugged his shoulders "Not much to tell, my family and I used to travel a lot, my father kept homing pigeons, he always wondered why they never came back. I was… no am bullied by a dickhead called Gary Jenkins"  
"Was he the one who attacked you last night?"

Marko nodded, "How would you like to get your back on him?" David questioned, smirking towards Marko, "He did after all kill Cassandra" Marko's head snapped up in disbelief

'_David man, what are you doing?' _

'_Does it matter, if you wanted the kid badly his first kill might as well be the dick that bought him to us' _

'_This won't end well David'_

'_Fuck off Dwayne'_

'_Shit man, he's staring' _

"What was the silence all about?"  
"We were thinking" David put out the cigarette by the means of Paul's arms, "Come on kid, its pay back time"

* * *

**So this chapter explains Marko, I had David tell Marko a little lie about Cassandra for two reasons, one: he wants Marko to be Paul's responsibility, therefore not telling Marko that Paul was the one to kill her. And two: he wants Marko to have a better reason to kill Gary, more bloodlust that way in the form of revenge. **

**The next chapter will be Star's. Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**MoggieFish**


	5. Chapter Special: Marko's first kill

"What's going on David?" Marko slid off Paul's bike and approached the black-clad leader,

"Marko wants to know what's going on, what's going on Paul." David questioned, a smirk present on his features

"What a minute, who wants to know?"  
"Marko wants to know!" Dwayne ended with a laugh; the group were on the boardwalk looking down at the beach where a party was being held. It was down there, that Gary and his posse were partying hard. The group of four men leaned against the railing, smirks present on three, a frown on the last.

"I still don't know what's going on"  
David smirked and made his way towards the party, Dwayne following closely behind, followed by Paul who had his arm draped over Marko's shoulders, they walked howling at the tops of their voices. David approached Gary with confident strides

"Mind if my brothers and I join you?"  
Gary looked up from the blonde beauty he had sat on his lap, he looked them over before shrugging, and it wouldn't hurt to let some more guys join in on the fun. It was then Gary noticed Marko, it wasn't as if the young vampire was trying to hide from the bully's gaze, no, Marko felt stronger than ever and he knew that the new power he had been given could destroy Gary.

He took in the sights around him, Paul had taken Gary's place and was sucking the face of the same blonde, Dwayne was stood by the fire, occasionally throwing over a glance at David who was making small talk with Gary and his boys, it was then David motioned for Marko to come forward, he complied, approaching the acting head while biting his thumb. Gary snorted when Marko stood next to David, how was the kid still alive, surely his boys did a number on him? David slapped Marko on the back before stalking off. Marko glared at Gary, his eyes looked as though they were filled with pain,

"You killed Cassie didn't you?"

Gary looked confused, like the idiot he was, Marko was certain that he was putting on an act. He swung a punch at the taller man, barely registering the crack in his hand; it seemed that half vampires still felt a bit of pain. Gary fell to the floor, one hand covering his eye. His goons were around him in an instant

"I can't see! That bastard clawed my eye out!"  
Marko laughed as one of his goons started to panic "It ain't that bad boss, I swear"

"I can't see you twat!" Gary slowly removed his hand from his eye, it was a bloody mess.

"Oh yeah boss, that is bad!" they turned to surround Marko, who was still manically laughing. He stopped all too suddenly, scaring Gary's men. They glanced round nervously, waiting for a surprise attack. Marko eyes fluttered, it seemed Gary's blood had finally reached him; the young half fang smirked and approached him. He crouched down, "Not so tough are you Gary" he began with a light laugh, "You are going to suffer _so _much after what you did to Cassie" He stood to full height "Tell you what, seeing how I am feeling rather generous, I'll let you start running" Marko cocked his head to the side, waiting for Gary to get to his feet and start running. It was then Gary stumbled to his feet and ran, wide eyed, something had obviously spooked him. Turning Marko saw that his brothers were feasting on Gary's four goons and the girls that had also attended. Upon turning back to were Gary originally was, Marko frowned, Gary was faster than he seemed. Marko shot off like a bullet, the hunger was consuming him.

He got up with Gary in no time, he landed on his back and tackled the once feared teen to the floor, if anyone were to see him now, and the man's reputation would be ruined. Marko flipped Gary onto his back, pain shot up the other male's spine.

"It's not that fun being on the receiving end is it Gary" Marko said as he began to claw away at Gary's other eye "You made me suffer for so long and then you make Cassie suffer too" Marko shifted position, Gary was completely blind, "At least I know that you'll suffer in hell"

With that Marko leapt at Gary's throat, the screams echoing through the forest.

* * *

**I thought I would write at least one chapter of the characters first kill so here you go, Star's chapter is written it just needs a bit of editing. Also, I apologize for this awful 'specials' chapter.. Oh and remember that I mentioned last chapter that Cassandra had a motorbike, well that dear readers is how Marko got his bike... as for Paul, well, Paul stole his... Max wasn't happy**

**MoggieFish**


	6. Chapter 5: Star

**So I have uploaded both Star and Laddie's chapter, which means the tale of the Lost Boys: The Beginning is nearly drawing to an end, however, if you dear reviewers and readers wish, I will happily write two more chapters about Sam Emerson and Shane Powers and how they became members of the undead. I would like to say thank you for reading and reviewing this story, it means the world to me. **

**MoggieFish**

* * *

**Year: 1981**

The boys, shortly after Marko became a full vampire, were kicked out of Max's house. He didn't give them a reason, although they speculated that it was down to David and Thorn's relationship.

Marko, David was pleased that they had Marko, after killing Gary, (which David noted made him the second fastest to become a full) Marko came out of his shy little shell and was a _'violent little motherfucker' _as Paul called him. The others guessed it was down to the game Marko played with his victims, lured them into a sense of false security, treat them like they were special and then right at the last moment, strike! He had the face of an angel but was truly the spawn of Satan, he was like Thorn… but as a '_human'_.

Star stood in the crowd swaying her hips in time to the music. She felt free for the first time in many years, for she had escaped her controlling Father, Star's father was manipulative and violent and often told the young woman that she would amount to nothing and that no man would ever want her. Yet here she was, as free as a bird without a care in the world. It was then she felt eye burn into her very soul, turning sharply, brown eyes wide, she glanced around looking for the person with the burning eyes. It was then she locked eyes with a peroxide blonde, the man smirked at her before disappearing into the crowd. As though she were in a trance, the curly brunette followed. She went past the various shops, past her favourite fairground rides and past the comic book store that she could have sworn was run by young teenagers. She slowed down, the peroxide blonde man nowhere in sight.

"You alright babe?"

Star turned, she was face to chest with a blonde, the woman huffed, and it was the wrong blonde. This one had wild back combed hair, pirate like attire and smelled strongly of an assortment of drugs. Star backed away, she was sure that it was these types of men that would kidnap the people seen on the missing posters board. The blonde waved a hand in Star's face

"Your boyfriend ditch you or something?"

Star's head snapped up before shaking "No, I'm looking for somebody…"

Paul held out his hand, "Come on girl, it's not that safe for a pretty thing like you to be wandering around"

Star looked at him, trying to figure out why this wild excuse of a man wanted to help her, finding no ulterior motive, she grasped his hand tightly and they walked off the boardwalk. The night was still young by the time the lion man had dragged Star off the boardwalk. It was a night unlike any other, there was a harsh wind blowing and a thick fog was slowly settling. Paul eventually lead the young woman towards four parked motorcycles, the girl's doe eyes widened when she saw the platinum blonde from earlier sat upon one, hard eyes scanning the groups of people, like a lion on a hunt. She stood frozen, so lion was related to peroxide? She took in all their appearances: The dark haired one wore no shirt, tight pants and a leather jacket, around his neck hung teeth, claws and a key. Peroxide wore all black, head to toe, he was unlike the last blonde, who was wearing a white wife beater, jeans with chaps, and a very colourful jacket, Star had to admit, it was a very pretty jacket. In all they were all very attractive, and they knew it.  
"These are my brothers" Paul said with a grin, throwing his arm over Marko's shoulders, the youngest vampire sent a grin over towards Star, he reminded her of the Cheshire cat from one of her favourite books '_Alice's adventures in wonderland'. _Star waved before rocking on her heels, she felt slightly awkward being here.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle Star" The young woman shivered as she turned her brown eyes to the peroxide blonde, he was rather intimidating and the way he said her name sent another shiver down her spine.

Star eventually shook her head, where she had lived before nobody owned a motorcycle, only small cars.  
David held out his hand for her, "Let's go for a ride Star" he looked into the girl's eyes; he knew she wouldn't say no, David always got what he wanted.

To say that Star wasn't scared of riding on the motorcycle would mean that I was lying to you. Star was absolutely petrified of what might happen, David was in all honesty a reckless driver and Star was sure that at any moment she would fall off the bike and die as road kill. At one point during the ride, Star peeked over David's shoulders to see where they were going, not that she knew of course, she didn't know the town well, but she was a curious being, she wanted to know where he was taking her. There was a thick fog that was penetrated by what Star assumed to be a lighthouse tower light, which she then made the connection that there were most likely cliffs ahead. She patted David on the shoulder telling him to slow down, the peroxide smirked and sped up, and ignoring Star's screams that rang in his ears. Suddenly the bike drew to a stop and Star's head whacked into David's leather clad back. Rubbing her head, Star noted that she was alone, and the bike was parked right on the edge of the cliff, climbing off carefully she saw the boys slowly make their way down a set of stairs, curiosity getting the better of her, the woman followed.

The cave was a mess, to put it lightly and Star could see it was in need of a woman's touch, it seemed Marko's glitter and sparkles could only get them so far. Paul jumped up onto the broken fountain, rock box in hand. Paul turned on a station, _Aerosmith's walk this way_ blasted out.  
"Dude, change the station!" Dwayne growled as he whacked Paul on the head, Paul shrugged his shoulders and went back to head banging. Star was trying not to laugh.  
"I happen to like this song Dwayne" Paul said, only stopping a moment before starting again.  
"Well I don't!"  
"Tough shit" Paul said as he moved the rock box away from Dwayne, he had caught the native sneakily trying to change the station. "This is my rock box!"

Dwayne eventually succeded at turning off the racket and went to sit by Star who was curled up on a beaten up sofa, Paul eventually joined them, he sat himself on Star's other side smoking. Dwayne was reading a dog eared copy of Bram Stoker's '_Dracula'_  
"Do you like it here Star?"  
Her head turned up to face David, who was lazily sat in his wheelchair of a throne.  
"It's very nice" she said finally after debating what would be acceptable to say.  
"You'll like it here Star, no parents, no rules. Only freedom."  
David smirked when he saw Star's face perk up after hearing the word freedom. He knew he had her trapped, like a cat trapping a mouse. He motioned over to Marko, who scurried over then smirked upon hearing what David had in mind, he ran off towards a shelf. David swiped the bottle of Marko, unscrewed the lid and drank from it, he held it out to Star, who nervously took it, the boys watched, interest sparkling in their eyes.  
"What are you waiting for Star?"  
Without another thought, she lifted the bottle to her lips. David clapped "Bravo!" He motioned towards her, and smirked as she sat on his lap. He kissed her cheek "Welcome to the family"

After Star had gone to bed, the other lost boys bombarded David with questions about how quickly David had turned the girl into a Halfling. David eventually told them that he wanted a pretty little thing like Star for numerous reasons, the first being that due to the fact that she was rather beautiful she could and _would_ be used as bait, another reason was that he wanted someone to control, and he was sure he would be able to do it with Star, it seemed like the woman had had a bad childhood, yet whoever showed kindness to her, she would trust immediately. David was sure that he'd have fun with this one, and if she didn't ever make her first kill or submit to David, well, David would certainly have fun killing her.


	7. Chapter 6: Laddie

**Year: 1986**

Dwayne could smell the fear radiating off the small boy before he could actually see him. The boy was unmistakably a runaway, a lost little boy. The boy was filthy, and skinny too, far too skinny.

Approaching the child with silent footsteps, Dwayne crouched down to the little boy's level, he was surprised that the kid didn't turn on heel and run as so many others did.

"What's your name?" Dwayne asked, the young boy sniffed and looked up, shock filling his eyes, he had been here for more than an hour and no one had stopped to talk to him

"Ladislas Thompson" Dwayne said nothing and tried to stop the silent chuckle that was threatening to surface. Ladislas, what were his parents? Ex-Hippies?

There was a yell,

"Dwayne!" Dwayne turned and growled under his breath, this was just what he needed a drunken Paul arriving.

"So my deviously handsome brother, what is going on?" the blonde vampire ran towards the native and the child, a joint hanging out of his mouth.

"What up Bud?" he said with a grin, Ladislas backed off a bit, seemingly threatened by the presence of Paul. With a growl, Dwayne grabbed Paul's arm and dragged him away from the child and towards the beach.

"Look man, the kid's all alone…"

Paul began to shake his head wildly "No… NO. I am not being a part of this!" this was a change, usually Paul would do anything, "By all means, if you wanna get a stake through the heart by a very pissed off David, take the kid man…" the blonde trailed off, it was one of David's rules, no kids allowed.

Dwayne shrugged his shoulders "He's alone, like I was…"  
Paul lit up a cigarette, "Dwayne, dude. He is not your little brother"

Dwayne turned, sharp eyed, "I know that Paul" he spat, "I just wanted to save this kid so that he didn't end up like my brother"

Paul laughed, "Dude, I swear this is the most I have _ever _heard you speak before" Dwayne smirked and walked back towards Ladislas, lifting him into his arms he carried him towards his bike

"Don't worry little man, we're gonna keep you safe."

* * *

Walking down the steps of the cave, the boys were welcomed with a snarl, "Get rid of it!"

Paul, laughing shoved his way past Dwayne and the kid and went to sit on the edge of the fountain, next to Marko, who had a pigeon sitting on his head.

"I mean it Dwayne, get rid of the kid"

Placing Ladislas on the floor, the young boy stared in wonder around the cave, his gaze fell on David, who snapped his teeth at him, causing the young boy to squeak and hide behind Dwayne's legs.

Star stood in the far corner of the cave, she walked towards Dwayne and the child cautiously, unsure whether David would stop her or not.  
"Hello little one" she whispered, crouching down and sweeping the boy's hair behind his ears, she turned towards David who gave a low growl,  
"Please David" she begged.

David muttered something under his breath before taking a long drag on his cigarette, he looked towards Star who was cradling the boy in her arms, Dwayne stood behind her, in a protective stance watching her every move. David sighed again before glaring at the kid,

"Fine" he spat "it can stay, but he's yours and Dwayne's kid. Don't expect help from the rest of us" The kid smiled and cuddled up to Star who was now sat on a beaten up couch, she motioned for Dwayne to sit with them, he complied, much to the shock of the other three vampires, nobody ever listened to Star, not even David and Star was _his _girl, she was only supposed to be a fling yet now David was stuck with her and now stuck with a 9 year old kid too.

David got to his feet and motioned for his boys to follow. Dwayne reluctantly got to his feet; he patted Ladislas on the head, and nodded to Star before running after his brothers. Star gazed down at the young boy, "What's your name?"

Ladislas looked up, "Ladislas" Star grinned, "I'm Star, say, Ladislas is a bit of a mouthful how about we call you Laddie?" The little boy sat up and hugged Star tight, he hadn't even known her for an hour yet, and yet Laddie was more content being here with her and Dwayne then he was with his real parents. Laddie pulled away when his stomach growled loudly, Star looked at him in shock

"Laddie, when was the last time you ate?" the boy shrugged his shoulders, it had definitely been a while. After searching the cave for anything edible, Star picked the boy up and took him out of the cave and into the cold air. The young woman tried to remember the things David taught her, back when he was truly interested in her, she knew that as a half vampire she could fly, David had told her that and taught her how to get into the air, he said it was only to be used in an emergency. And if a starving boy wasn't an emergency then Star had no idea what was. Closing her eyes, she shifted Laddie onto her back and cleared her mind. Upon opening them, she was surprised that she was even in the air. Laddie was hiding his head in the crook of Star's neck as the curly brunette rushed through the air and towards the boardwalk.

They landed on a secluded beach, not a party in sight, a strange sighting in the party town of Santa Carla. Placing Laddie onto the sand, she took his hand and led him up the stairs and towards the carnival.

Star allowed Laddie to drag her around the many stalls and even let him sample all different foods; she hoped the boys were here, she didn't want to risk flying the boy home in case he was sick. Laddie eventually dragged Star towards a comic book store, Star stood still shaking her head, and she heard bad things about this shop and David always told her to steer clear of it. Breaking free, the mousy haired boy rushed in, sticking hands grabbing at comics, left, right and centre.

"Hey Lady" a yell came from inside the store, Star rushed in to find a young teenager holding a struggling Laddie's wrist as he tried breaking free to get back to her. "Keep your kid under control!"  
Star glared at the kid, how he dare try to try and hurt her Laddie! Star suppressed a growl "Let him go!"

The black haired teenager released his hold on the small child and pushed him towards Star, "He only wanted a comic" she told the boy sternly. Suddenly there was a crash followed by a yell of "Allan!"

The black haired teen, who was obviously Allan disappeared out back. Star motioned for Laddie to quickly grab a comic before grasping his hand and departing the store quickly.

They rushed along the boardwalk, the lights of the rides and shops were turning off. The two exited the boardwalk, upon catching sight of the Lost Boys, Star hurried her pace, and she knew David had been waiting. There they all were, sat on parked bikes, smoking like chimneys. Dwayne spotted the child and quickly put out his cigarette, he held out his arms, waiting for the Laddie to come over, Star released her hold on the child and he ran as fast as he could towards the native. Star laughed lightly and climbed on behind David, he turned and kissed her lightly. Paul and Marko chuckled and wolf whistled; David gunned the engine, flipped them off and sped off down the street, causing people to jump out of the way in fear of their lives.

The arrived back at the cave, David was the first to retire to the back of the cave, the area where no sunlight touched the rock. Star went towards her bed, Marko's jacket in hand, the curly haired vampire threw a patch towards her face with a laugh, sighing to herself, Star set herself up to sew. Laddie was sat with the rest of the boys, currently on Dwayne's lap. The three vampires were passing around what looked like a wine bottle, Laddie watched them carefully. When Dwayne had the bottle in hand, Laddie meekly tried to take it from him; Dwayne shook his head with a low chuckle before throwing the bottle back towards Marko. Laddie sighed before settling himself against Dwayne.

Soon the vampires retreated to their sleeping chambers leaving Star to tuck Laddie up into one of the beds that lay in the lobby. Star placed Marko's now even more patched jacket on the back of David's wheelchair before settling herself into her own bed and sleeping the day away.

* * *

When Star awoke, Laddie was nowhere to be seen, getting to her feet, Star rushed around the cave, dreading to think of all the possibilities that could have caused her baby harm, the cave was dangerous in more ways than having four angry bloodsuckers hidden within. Star stopped suddenly, and slowly lifted up her foot. There on the rocky floor was glass and jewels, crouching down, Star made sure to pick up all visible pieces of glass and gems before placing them on one of the crudely put up shelves on the cave wall. It was then she found Laddie, squashed underneath the sofa. There was a hand placed on her lower back,

"What's going on Star?"

Star pointed down at the sofa, Dwayne rolled his eyes, lifted up the couch and grabbed Laddie and looked him in the eyes.

"What did you do little man?"  
Laddie's eyes fell, and he began to shake, "I only wanted a taste"  
Dwayne's head turned sharply when he heard a gasp,

"Oh Dwayne" Star wept, fingers brushing away tears, "he drank the blood!"


	8. A thank you and future stories

Hello to my readers,

I would like to say a special thank you to those who reviewed, I love you guys a lot, so a big thank you to:

N3ko8  
S  
VogueCharlotteVogue  
CFS  
S  
ZwaggyGirl96

It really means a lot to me and I love to read your reviews, I am thinking of continuing this story further, including prehaps a vampiric future for Laddie, and how Sam Emerson, Shane Powers and Allan Frog became members of the undead, they are currently being written and I can't wait to get them uploaded for your enjoyment.

Thank you again guys,  
MoggieFish


	9. Chapter 7: Sam Emerson

It had been 17 years since the vampires had attacked the Emerson household. Edgar and Allan, along with their drugged up parents, had escaped to Luna Bay after getting paid by Grandpa Emerson. Sam was aware of the coastal town, Luna Bay, his mother's younger sister Jillian lived there. Lucy, having no where else to move to, had decided to stay at her father's house with her two sons, after finishing school, Michael had moved out along with long-term girlfriend Star and their adopted son Laddie. Grandpa Emerson had died in the year of 1996, and left the house to his daughter. Not having the heart to leave the aging woman in a house full of painful memories by herself, Sam had stayed.

Sam Emerson now at the age of 32 was sat in his room. After his grandfather's death, not a lot had changed within the house. His mother had down right refused to get rid of the stuffed animals much to the blonde's disappointment, they creeped him out, he was grateful for the fact that they no longer haunted his room. Sam was the same as ever, he still wore bright insane colours and fashion, and he still had his love of comic books, yet his outlook on the world had changed, as was to be expected. After witnessing the events of the Lost Boys attack, Sam had learned that monsters dwelled within the shadows of our world. Also gone was Sam's best friend Nanook, the dog had died at the age of 18, a very good age for a large dog, Sam had been given a new dog, a bouncy fluffy Malamute husky puppy, who Sam had called Cody, like Nanook, he was a great friend.

All had been quite on the vampire front, and there had been no sightings of vampire activity in the sunny town of Santa Carla, yet Sam was so sure that he had seen two of the Lost Boys, their names escaped him, he was sure that he had seen them at night down on the boardwalk, yet surely he couldn't of. He had seen the little one be staked by Edgar, and he had seen the leader of the pack's body impaled by antlers in his grandfather's taxidermy room. But what if they had survived, after all, it was Edgar's first staking and from where Sam had stood on that day, it did look at though the stake had missed the little vampire's dead beating heart. If Edgar had missed that vampire's heart, what if Michael miss-slayed the leader, what if they were creating a new army, to destroy the ones that took away their family…

Sam took in a deep breath, before throwing the comic book at the wall, he was definitely over thinking things, he was obviously tired after work and the comic book wasn't helping with his overactive imagination. Getting up from his bed, he patted Cody on the head before opening the window and switching off the light. He got into bed, before patting the covers; he was squished when Cody leapt onto the bed.

David was waiting, he had been waiting for seventeen years, and he was done with waiting. He was leaning against a post outside the Emerson house, from his position he could seen the interior of the youngest Emerson's bedroom. Sam had been correct in believing that David was still alive, Michael had calculated David's demise wrong, the antlers missed his heart. When Grandpa Emerson had dumped the Lost Boy's bodied out in the yard for the sunlight to claim, David felt for sure that he would have truly died there and then, he felt too weak to move from that spot between the hacked up body of Dwayne and Paul's bones. It was by chance that Marko had survived, after the boys had left the youngest vampire in the cave to go and fight the humans that they believed had killed their youngest brother. Marko had fled the cave and killed as many humans as possible in the hopes of healing the large stake wound in his chest. He had approached the Emerson house by chance, an hour before the sun rose and it was there that he was met by the horrific sight of his brother's bodies, it was the first time in his immortal life that the vampire had cried, upon emptying his tears, Marko almost chuckled, he was supposed to be a fearful vampire, the most blood thirsty of the lot and here he was crying!

Marko would have cried again if his body had allowed it, he had caught David's groggy movements and had flown his leader back to the cave and had gotten him someone to feed from. They had been in hiding for 10 years and hunted in nearby towns so as to not draw attention to themselves, they were planning something for the youngest Emerson, and that plan was about to go into action.

David smirked to himself as he exhaled smoke; it swirled around his head before vanishing. David could finally get revenge on Michael and Star by turning the youngest Emerson into something that they feared the most, hell maybe he should even go recruit Laddie again just to get back at Star. The light of Sam Emerson's room went out and David flew up to the windowsill, trust the kid to believe that he was safe and left his window open, he was glad that he was still able to get into the wooden house, to them never taking back Max's invitation into the house. He watched as the youngest Emerson as he drifted into sleep. David made no sharp movements, for he was sure if he did, the new husky would wake and alert his master to his presence. The old vampire was hopeful that tonight would have been the night to turn Sam into a half fang, yet with that dog near, it would be near impossible, with one last look at the Emerson, David disappeared into the darkness.

He was greeted with silence in the cave, yet David always felt the need to say his hellos to his fellow deceased brothers, Marko had been killed in the new millennium. The youngest vampire had been hunting and had hunted the wrong kind of people, he had attacked a family of Slayers resulting in his death, David had shed a tear for the loss of his brother, he may not have wanted him in the beginning, but in the time he had spent with the strangely dressed vampire, David was glad to have him around. Now David was alone again, living by himself in a large underground hotel, people had investigated the cave of course, but as usual they found nothing and left again. Of course he had thought of creating a new pack, but he couldn't bring himself to, he felt it would be a dishonour to his brothers. Turing Sam would be different though, he would turn the man into a vampire and set him on Star and Michael, David hoped to control Sam the same way he controlled Star in the beginning. David wasn't always lonely, he had a few good screws here and there, occasionally picking up pretty girls off the boardwalk and screwing them in the cave and then eating them, his life, despite not having anyone to share it with, was exceptionally good. The peroxide had fed already, and was lounging about in his wheelchair, occasionally sitting in it and making it roll all along the cave, he hadn't realised how fast the time went, the sun's harsh rays were carefully making their way into the front of the cave, alerting David to the danger and forcing him to go and sleep for the day, tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day that the boy became a member of the undead.

Sam Emerson awoke with a start; he was still plagued by the dreams of that night, walking down the wooden stairs he was met with the sight of his mother making pancakes and coffee. Sam would have laughed, the woman still babied him and looked after him to the best of her ability even at her age. He smiled and took the plate of pancakes from her, before accepting the mug of coffee. Sipping the hot liquid carefully, he shovelled in mouthfuls of pancakes, before swallowing the rest of the wake me up drink, kissing his mother on the cheek and rushing out of the door and onto his motorcycle. The motorcycle, believe it or not, had once belonged to, as far as Sam could remember, the dark haired vampire, he had kept it in the same condition, however he took the silver pole off the back. Sam wasn't exactly pleased with where he worked, after Max had been killed, Lucy had inherited the store without any concerns raised, it was still called VideoMax, which Sam thought was odd, but he couldn't argue with his mum. He worked there full time, and was often found watching more videos then selling them, DVDs had been introduced and sales had risen dramatically. Despite not liking where he worked, at least it paid well.

By the end of the day, Sam had counted all that he had earned before handing over the workload to his mother. Leaving the store, the oddly dressed man made his way through the crowds of people and towards the boardwalk where all the trouble of his past had started, it was there that someone caught his eye, it was amazing really, how alike this man looked to the one that died only 17 years ago, he looked just as he did just before he died. It was then that Sam paused, he cast another glance at the man before running at full speed towards the beach, he slowed down to a halt when he got to a secluded area,

_'Great Sammy just great, you've trapped yourself on a secluded beach when a possible vampire could be following you' _he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder, he turned, eyes wide. Nobody was there, he heard a chuckle, and he turned towards the sound, still nothing. He was tackled to the floor, the young man was frozen, too shocked to move. He clasped his eyes shut, refusing to open them and look at who had him trapped, although he was pretty sure. It was then that the vampire's name came to him

"David"

The vampire chuckled and released his harsh grasp around the mortal's arms, he sat up a bit taking in all visual information that he could, Sam doing the same to David.

"You're supposed to be dead" Sam said suddenly, breaking eye contact.

David shrugged "Got lucky, I guess" he inched closer towards Sam, "I need your help kid"  
Sam almost laughed, here was the all mighty badass leader of the ex-pack The Lost Boys asking him for help, it had to be a trap

"It isn't a trap, it's about your brother"  
Sam was definitely brought to attention after hearing the word brother, "It seems your brother has met up with vampires again" David said getting off the young mortal, he was sure that he wouldn't run, David had him right where he wanted him.

"Michael is once again a half-fang"  
Sam stared wide-eyed at the vampire, "What's that got to do with you?"  
Once again David shrugged, "Well, Michael's sire owes me, and seeing how Michael is only a half, we could kill the head vampire, you'd get your brother back and I'd get my revenge on the head. Both of us win"

David watched as Sam contemplated what to do, it sounded like a believable story, and Mike hadn't contacted him for nearly two months. He turned to face David "Alright fine, we can make a deal, any funny business and I'll stake you"  
David laughed, he was certainly going to have fun with this one.

* * *

Sam Emerson became a half fang much to David's delight and now had planned for the half vampire to become full; he just had to think up a story to get him to go all the way. They had travelled to Luna Bay, where David told Sam that the vampires as well as Michael were residing. When the two vampires had landed in Luna Bay, David had his story all planned out, he was going to tell Sam that Michael had become a full vampire and that he had been staked by Edgar Frog, then when Same went all psycho and started to kill the residents of Luna Bay, David would disappear and make Michael appear on the scene and let Sam's instincts kill his brother, and then by then it would be too late for Sam to turn back to his pathetic mortal self, he would be bound to David's control for the rest of eternity.

Luna Bay was very similar to Santa Carla, except that there were more Surf Nazis. How wonderful. When David told Sam of his brother's made up demise, Sam had acted just as planned and had flown off to brutally murder someone to get rid of his frustration, it was at that moment that David disappeared into the night. He soared through the air, scanning with supernatural senses and high sense of smell to try and track down the older Emerson brother, he found the house, but upon looking in through the window, David could only make out one shape, that person inside certainly wasn't Michael or Star, it was Laddie. Knocking on the door, David couldn't stop the smirk that surfaced when Laddie answered the door, the 26-year-old man stood at the door with shock and delight present in his dark eyes. He looked David over, many questions running through his mind.  
"David"

"Laddie"  
Laddie smirked and invited the vampire into his home, he was sure that the vampire wouldn't hurt him, he was certain that David was here on business rather than hunting.

"Where's Michael, Laddie?"  
Laddie looked away from David, before sighing "They died only a few months ago, they went out for dinner with Michael's cousin's parents…"  
"Who were their cousins?"

"Chris and Nicole Emerson, they're only in their teens, great kids… but there was an accident on the road, and the Kid's parents as well as Star and Michael died on impact. You're too late David. They're gone."

David sat back in silence, he couldn't wrap his mind around it, his plan was ruined, he had no use for Sam anymore, and he couldn't get revenge on Michael for killing his boys. He had hoped that by turning the most precious thing to Michael (Sam) that he could have at least had one last fight with the man… yet the plan was no longer possible, it was ruined.

Getting to his feet, he rushed out of the house, ignoring Laddie's yells of protest. He took to the air leaving a still yelling Laddie. When David landed, he noted that Sam had just finished feeding, grinning to himself, he told the newly made vampire that Edgar was tracking him and that if Sam wanted to get back at Edgar, he had to meet the slayer at Luna Bay's only park.

* * *

It was late at night, and Edgar Frog stood in silence, glancing around, the wooden bench pressed against his lower back

"Cut the theatrics! I know you're out there!" He yelled, "Show yourself!"

Edgar was met by silence; the only sound came from a footsteps that were getting closer towards Edgar,

"That's a sure way to get yourself staked Sam" Edgar said as he pulled one of his trusty stakes out from his back pocket.

"Easy there compadre" it was Sam, he approached the slayer, still hidden in the darkness, "After all the shit you pulled, I think you can at least hear me out! I mean I feel like you owe me that"

Edgar glared "You really expect me to act like nothing ever happened?" he asked

Sam laughed, he was going to get Edgar for what he did to Mike and what he did to the Lost Boys, and he owed that to David at least

"No" Sam said getting even closer "I've already forgiven you, its water under the bridge" Sam stepped out into the light. He was, as Edgar noted, already 'vamped-out'.

"Stay there!" Edgar commanded, "You don't want it to go down like this!"

Sam snarled "Oh it's going down like this"

Edgar's glare got even fiercer, "I'm warning you" he said as he raised the stake,

Sam smirked "Hey, I'm trembling!" he bared his teeth and the two previous friend ran towards each other.

* * *

When David had arrived on the scene, he was greeted by the body of Sam Emerson, whose body still had a stake sticking out of his chest, Edgar Frog had fled the scene earlier. David dropped to his knees, he wasn't practically sad that Sam was gone, but what did David have left? Nothing. David had nothing, no Max, none of his boys, no Sam, No Michael… No Star. His head snapped up, a malicious smirk plastered on his face, getting to his feet, he sped towards Laddie's house, he had an idea, and one that he was sure wouldn't fail.

And that concludes the undead life of the man known as Samuel Emerson.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I think that this is a pretty cool chapter, but I don't know. What do you guys think? **

**I changed the 'Lost Boys: The Tribe: Hidden Ending' slightly to fit this Fanfiction. But yes, this is my view on how Sam became a member of the undead, next up is either Laddie or Shane. **

**Also, it should be noted that the two Emerson kids from the Tribe are in fact not Michael and Star's children, if they were the ages that they are in the movie, they are much to young to be their children, it should also be noted that if Chris and Nicole are Star and Michael's children, then they should have at least have mentioned Laddie as it is believed that Laddie was later adopted by Star. According to sources Chris and Nicole are cousins to Michael and Sam. People originally believed the Emerson children to be Michael's children after Edgar reveals that Star and Michael died in a car accident, and it is revealed in the Tribe, that Nicole and Chris's parents also died in a car crash. **

**MoggieFish**


End file.
